Heroes Relationship
Guide Relationship Greeting Warlords, Here is guide about “relationship” of Crouching Dragon 3D: - Wei: has advantage of Cavalry such as (Zhang Liao, Zhang He, Xu Huang,...), especially Xiahou Dun - Shu: has advantage of Infantry such as (Zhang Fei, Huang Zhong, Guan Yu,...), especially Zhuge Liang - Wu: has advantage of Archery such as (Sun Ce, Gan Ning, Lu Xun, Sun Jian,...), especially Zhou Yu - Qun: has Lu Bu, Dong Zhuo, Zhang Jiao Counter: Infantry > Cavalry, Cavalry > Archer, Archer > Infantry (in other words, there is no strongest class, it's all depend on your tactics) ATK SPD: Attack Speed SPD: '''Speed '''Hit: Accuracy Crit: Critical Eva: Evasion End: Endurance DEF: Defense M.RES: Magic Resistance Range STR: Strength INT: '''Intelligence '''HP 1. Country (Wei, Shu, Wu, Qun) a. Wu soul: If you have all 5 Wu generals, all heroes gain defense and attack: - ATK SPD +10%, Eva +10, End +15, DEF +5, M.RES +5, STR +5%, INT 5%, HP +5% b. Shu soul: If you have all 5 Shu generals, all heroes gain attack - ATK SPD +25%, Hit +20, STR +10%, INT +10% c. Wei soul: If you have all 5 Wei generals, all heroes gain defense - Eva +10, End +10, DEF +10, M.RES +9, HP +10% d. Qun soul: If you have all 5 Qun generals, all heroes gain attack - Hit +50, STR +10%, INT +10% 2. Type (archer, calvary, infantry) a. Archer soul - Eva +10, End +10, DEF +10, M.RES +7 b. Calvary soul: - SPD +30%, Crit +40, STR +20%, INT +20% c. Infantry soul: - ATK SPD +20%, Hit +20, Range +30% 3. Expansion (relationship pack): a. Fire Tiger Generals: Guan Yu, Zhang Fei, Zhao Yun, Ma Chao, Huang Zhong - New passive skill Bloodbath - Each kill restores 8.15% current HP of your heroes b. Five Elite Generals: Zhang Liao, Yue Jin, Yu Jin, Zhang He, Xu Huang - New passive skill Fury Swipes - Consecutive attacks to the same enemy deal +10% damage c. Famed Heroes: Lu Bu, Dong Zhuo, Yuan Shao, Zhang Jiao, Ma Deng - New passive Battle Roar - Each successful attack increases 11.96% critical chance, max is 100% d. Three pillars: Sun Quan, Liu Bei, Cao Cao - New passive skill Counter Stance - Has 22% chance to perform a counter attack when attacked e. Heroine: Having 5 female generals battle together - New passive skill Charm - Has 180% chane to charm enemies, forcing them to attack their teammates for 2.0s when attacked (Cool-down 4.0s) - Skill CD -20% f. Sworn brothers: Liu Bei, Guan Yu, Zhang Fei - New passive skills Dead cliff - deals 100 damage per second to enemies within 15m range. g. Jiangdong Five Greats: Zhou Yu, Lu Su, Lu Meng, Lu Xun, Xu Sheng - New passive skill Rage Flame - When HP is under 30%, you become invincible for 3.0s, CD 20.0s h. Hebei 4 Pillars: Yan Liang, Wen Chou, Zhang He, Gao Lan - New passive skills BOSS level when HP is below 30%, encounter attack will be activated: Normal attack, if target's HP is higher than yours, there is 40% chance to exchange HP (excluding BOSS), CD time 30s i. True Sages: Zhang Jiao, Yu Ji, Zuo Ci - New passive skills Superman – Uses this skill to counter attacked enemies, increasing their cooldown time by 1 sec permanently. Updating... Category:Relationship